Jail Break
by Bored2Tears
Summary: In a strange twist of fate, our heroes find themselves at the mercy of the law. Chalk full of shippings and bad jokes, it's a story you don't want to miss!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey! I'm kind of new to fanfic… I used to be obsessed with writing them when I was 10, but I'm 16 now, so you do the math. It's been a while.

Just a warning---I get kind of wrapped up in my own ideas, so if the people in my stories aren't exactly true to character, I apologize. Don't hate me. It's creative license.

**As for the story, you may think it's totally random--- but fear not, I alone know where the plot is going.**

**Shippings in general amuse me to no end, and as most of you know, pokémon has a ton. You'll find quite a few are incorporated into my story. If you feel annoyed because the shippings being touched on aren't the ones you like, sit tight. You'll find that almost all major shippings will play a rule.**

**I hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing.**

**Without further ado, I present my story.**

Jail Break

As the sun rises on another beautiful day in the lovely region of Kanto, we see our favorite characters, Ash, Brock, Misty, May, and Max, ready for another exciting day on the journey to becoming Pokémon masters. Lucky for us, the characters reunited just in time for the convenience of this story.

Funny how things work out.

And as fate would have it, this story starts the same way 9 out of 10 pokémon episodes begin. Our heroes are lost on the way to the next gym.

"Are we lost again?" whined Max.

"I think so," said Brock, holding up the map and gazing at it.

"Brock!" exclaimed Misty, sounding annoyed, "The map's upside down!"

"Oh… well that explains a lot."

"Good afternoon, children," came the sound of a voice approaching from behind, "Not lost are you?"

The group turned to see two figures approaching. A girl, with short blue hair and a man, with long red hair, both in tour-guide uniforms, came towards them.

"Yeah," said May, gratefully, "Can you give us a hand?"

"Of course," said the man, with a surprisingly high voice, "We wouldn't want you to get in any _trouble_."

"Wait a second!" said Ash, "They're not tour-guides! It's just Team Rocket in one of their disguises!"

"What's a team rocket?" asked the blue-haired girl.

"You're right, Ash," said Misty, "You can drop the act, guys. …ya know, they pull a stunt like this every episode… you'd think we'd expect it by now."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," said the girl again.

"Give it a rest!" said Ash, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Immediately, Pikachu darted forward and with one well-placed electric attack, sent the two on their way.

"When are they gonna give it up?" asked Max.

"I don't think they'll ever learn," said Brock.

The Team Rocket music starts to play and Jessie and James appear.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie began.

"And make it double," continued James.

"Team Rocket!" exclaimed the group in unison.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"What we always do," replied Jessie, "Try to steal Pikachu! Now do you mind? We're in the middle of a motto, here."

"But didn't Ash just beat you three seconds ago?" asked Max, confused.

"He certainly did not," replied Jessie.

"Yeah, when we get beat, we remember it," added James.

"Team Rocket doesn't get beat, you moron!" yelled Meowth, in his Jersey accent as always.

"Hold it right there!" came a voice, making everyone jump, "Police!"

Joining the already befuddled parties was Officer Jenny, closely accompanied by the two tour-guides from before.

"Now I'm really confused…" said May.

"Officer Jenny!" shouted Team Rocket. The three exchanged glances and inched their way back into the forest.

"Officer Jenny!" exclaimed Brock, rushing forward.

"Hold it!" said Max, grabbing his ear.

"Excuse me," said Misty, taking Brock's ear away from Max, "That's my job."

"Actually," said Max, adjusting his glasses, "I've been keeping Brock in line for quite some time now."

"Please!" said Misty, waving her arms without letting go of Brock's ear, "I've been doing this since before you were born!"

"It hasn't been that long," said Max, as Misty finally let go and Brock fell to the ground, clutching his ear.

"Maybe…" said May loudly, "This isn't the time to be having this discussion!"

"What's wrong, Officer Jenny?" asked Ash.

"These two," said Officer Jenny, indicating to the tour guides beside her, "Claim you instructed your Pikachu to _electrocute _them."

"Um…" hesitated Ash, "_Technically_, that's true… but we thought they were someone else."

"You're not helping us, Ash," said Misty, pushing him, "It was a mistake, Officer. We didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Yeah," continued Ash, "Pikachu does it all the time to Team Rocket, and they're just fine!"

The group groaned.

"I'm sorry," said Officer Jenny, "But I have to take you all in for questioning. Follow me."

Later that day

Our protagonists, or in this case, possibly antagonists, are gathered in the pokémon center, discussing the events of the day.

"I can't believe we're going to be sentenced to 10 years in prison!" exclaimed Ash.

"Don't worry about it, Ash," said May, soothingly, "It'll all be fine. They can't possibly convict us. We thought it was Team Rocket."

"I don't think that's going to help us much," said Misty, "Officer Jenny seems to think we endangered their lives."

"Would you stop being such a pessimist?" exclaimed May, "Can't you see Ash is upset? Show a little consideration!"

"And since when are you so concerned about everyone's well being?"

"I'm not. It's just that Ash has had an extremely stressful day, and I think it…"

"Ash this, Ash that… if I didn't know better, I'd think you were in love with him!"

"So?" exclaimed May, defensively, "It's none of your business! I can be in love with Ash if I want to!"

"You can not!" gasped Misty.

"Why not?" exclaimed May, "Or are you in love with him t---"

"You do realize," Brock interrupted, gazing at the two of them, "That Ash is right here, listening to every word you say…"

Misty and May froze, their faces rapidly turning red. They glanced quickly at Ash, but he seemed to be deep in thought.

_Clueless…_ thought May.

_Pathetic… _thought Misty.

_Dorks…_ thought Max.

Just then, a loud knock was heard on the door.

"Come in," said Max.

The door opened and Gary entered, dressed in a suit, and carrying a briefcase.

"Gary!" exclaimed Ash, becoming aware of the outside world at last, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry butts," Gary replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"The case," he replied simply, "I heard about what happened, and I wanted to help out. You see," he indicated to his appearance, "I'm a lawyer now."

"What?" exclaimed May.

"When did you become a lawyer?" asked Max.

"Yesterday," replied Gary.

"That's great!" shouted May, "You can win the case for us!"

"Yeah, right," said Ash, rolling his eyes, "This is probably his first case."

"You're wrong, Ash," said Gary, indicating to his briefcase, "_This_ is my first case."

Rim shot

Silence followed.

"Well, look on the bright side, Ash," said Brock, "He can't be any worse than his jokes…"

"I don't know guys…" said Ash, hesitantly.

"Let's give him a shot," said Max.

"Fine," said Ash, at last, "But it better be good."

"It's getting late," said Brock, checking his watch, "We should get to bed."

"Yeah," agreed May.

The group got up and began to exit.

"Hang on," said Gary, "Can I talk to you a second, Misty?"

"Oh," said Misty, surprised, "Sure." She turned to the others. "I'll meet up with you in a couple of minutes."

Gary waited until the others left and he shut the door.

"I'm glad you're on the case, Gary," said Misty, "We might really have a shot now!"

"I'm glad you feel that way," said Gary, "Now I wonder if you could do me a favor…"

"Oh, sure!" said Misty, "It's the least I could do, what with you saving our butts and all…"

"I won't help you… unless you go out with me."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

_This… _thought Misty _…might be a problem._

_To be continued…_

**Well? What did you think? I had so much fun writing it that there's a good chance I'm gonna keep at it--- but I want your feedback! Questions, comments, praise, slander, I pretty much take it all. You help me improve. So do me a favor and REVIEW! I appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey!**

**I'm sorry to report that no one reviewed my last story sniff, which makes me sad because it leads me to believe that no on is reading it. double sniff So, do me a favor, and review!**

**As promised, I wrote the second chapter, regardless of lack of enthusiasm!**

**As I also mentioned before, shippings will run rampart in this story. I know they seem kind of concentrated right now, but there's a good chance that's going to change.**

**Now that you should be sick of my irrelevant babbling, I present to you, my readers, Chapter 2…**

**Oh, and I know this seems like common sense, but it's recommended that you read part 1 before part 2. Moving on…**

Chapter 2

"WHAT?" Misty replied, still in shock.

"You heard me," said Gary. "If you don't go out with me, I'm not helping you guys with your case."

"Oh, but Gary," she began, trying to make up an excuse, "I can't. It's just that---"

"What?" he said, surprised, "Is it someone else?"

"Well, it's just that Ash, he…" she faltered, trying to decide what words would be appropriate.

"What's going on between you and Ash?" he asked, staring at her.

"Well…" she began after a pause. What was going on between her and Ash? "Nothing," she replied at last, wishing it wasn't so true.

"Well then, there's nothing to keep you from going out with me. So, what day's good for you?"

"How about I got out with you _after _you win us the case."

"Very soon then," he said confidently.

With that, Gary kissed her on the cheek, grabbed his briefcase, and departed.

Later

"_No way," _whispered May, barely believing what she was hearing.

It was almost midnight, and Misty and May sat up in their room, wide awake. They sat on May's bed, conversing in hushed voices so they wouldn't wake the others. Misty had just filled May in on everything that happened between her and Gary, and May was in shock.

"Why would you say yes?" she exclaimed, still in disbelief.

"I didn't have a choice," Misty said, trying desperately to explain her actions, "It was the only way he was gonna help us."

"Eww… but Gary?"

"Gary's not so bad…" said Misty, trying more to convince herself than May, "He's funny, right?"

"No," said May slowly, "He's really not."

"He told that one joke… you know, about the briefcase?"

"Yeah," said May, shaking her head, "It was the worst joke in the history of jokes. _I _was embarrassed."

"No…" said Misty, "It was funny. I laughed."

"No you didn't… Nobody laughed."

"Okay, I didn't laugh…" Misty admitted, "But I still thought it was funny."

"No. It was bad."

"Yeah, it was bad."

Misty sighed. Why did stuff like this always happen to her?

Wait. Stuff like this never happened to her…

Well, there's a first time for everything…

Meanwhile, May was still baffled. Gary never expressed an interest in Misty before… why now?

If Misty went out with Gary---

_Wait a second,_ thought May,_ If Misty went out with Gary, Ash would be all---_

"Mine," May said aloud, "Ash would be all…" she faltered, seeing the look on Misty's face. "Ash…" she said, trying desperately to recover, "…would want to be--- a mime!"

"Oh, nice save," said Max, sarcastically.

The girls whipped around to face the bed where Max had appeared to be sleeping only moments before.

"Max!" said May, angrily, "You little runt! Have you been eavesdropping on us?"

"Uh… no."

"Go back to bed," said May, throwing a pillow at him. "Misty," she said, returning to the conversation, "I think it's great your going out with Gary."

"Right," said Misty, feebly, "Uh… thanks, May. Thanks… a lot."

Much Later

"The judge just sent the briefing," said Gary professionally, "It doesn't look too good."

It was just after lunch the next day, and the group sat quietly around the table as Gary explained the details of the case.

"I don't know what the big deal is," Ash said, shaking his head, "All I did was tell Pikachu to send 100 volts of electricity through their bodies… Honestly, we've done that to Team Rocket a thousand times, and they've only had minor injuries."

Gary stared at him.

"Ash?" he said, "A word of advice. That's probably not your best defense."

"What do you think we should do, Gary?" asked Brock.

"I'm glad you asked," said Gary, standing up, "Here's our story. Our heroes," he indicated to Ash, Misty, May, Brock and Max, "were wondering through the woods one day when two figures emerged. After a short discussion, the champions realize that the two were suffering from major heart attacks."

"At the same time?" asked Max, skeptically.

Gary paused, glaring at him.

"Yes," he said. "At the same time."

"Well," said Max, adjusting his glasses, "Two people having heart attacks at exactly the same time is almost---"

"It doesn't matter," said Gary, "Judges aren't that smart…."

"Actually, judges---"

"Trust me. I went to law school."

"Um… no you didn't."

"It doesn't matter," said Gary, "The story's gold. _Anyway_," he said, trying to get back to the story, "Realizing that the couple's lives were at stake, Ash quickly prompted his Pikachu to send electricity through their bodies, jump-starting their hearts and saving their lives."

Silence followed.

"You're kidding, right?" said Brock.

"Nope," said Gary, "This plan is fool-proof. Not even Ash could screw it up."

"Are you sure about this, Gary?" Ash asked.

"Positive," he said, reassuringly, "Trust me. I want to win this case as much as you do…" he winked at Misty.

Misty rolled her eyes.

"So, Gary," May began, sounding nervous, "What exactly do we do during the case?"

"It's easy," he said, "The bailiff calls you up---"

"Hey!" said Ash excitedly, "I have a bayleef, too!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Ash," Gary began, shaking his head, "A bailiff--- oh, forget it."

"Listen, Gary," said Ash, pointing at him, "If we lose this case, we get sent to jail. We can't lose this case!"

"Ash," said Gary, patiently, "You have to trust me."

"Yeah, but---"

"Ash," Gary interrupted, "You have to trust me."

"Fine," said Ash, slouching in his chair, "I trust you, Gary… I trust you."

Much Much Later

"I hate you, Gary," said Ash, angrily, "I hate you."

It was the next day, and the members of the jury were discussing the case. The group sat nervously in the court room, knowing their chances were slim to none. Gary had brought in witness after witness, elaborating their 'hero' story with every turn. The resulting defense was so idiotic, a three year old wouldn't buy it. Gary alone remained confident.

After several minutes that seemed like hours, the judge appeared.

"After reviewing the case," the judge said solemnly, "The jury has decided that the defendants are guilty of attempted homicide."

"Homicide?" said Ash, standing up, "I thought we were being tried for trying to kill 'em!"

The entire courtroom stared at him.

_Hmm… _thought Ash, _people stare at me a lot…_

"Psst! Misty!" he said, quietly, "Want does 'attempted homicide' mean?"

Misty closed her eyes. "It means," she said, slowly, "trying to kill 'em!"

"Oh," he said, comprehending, "Gotcha." He turned to the crowd. "Kidding!" he shouted, "Just Kidding!"

"Right," said the judge, returning to his announcement, "The parties in question will be sentenced to ten years in jail."

Silence.

"Well," said Gary, shrugging, "You win some, you lose some…" He shook his head. "Too bad, Mist."

They all glared at him.

The judge pounded his gavel. "Case dismissed."

_To be continued…_

**So? What'd ya think? Amazing? Completely suckish? Don't say it--- Write it! In a review. How am I supposed to improve if no one tells me what I should do?**

**I have the next chapter planned out in my mind--- it's gonna be interesting. I can't wait. **

**So review! I'll update faster!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: applause Chapter 3 is here!**

**And in even better news --- People reviewed my story! That made me so very happy! Thank you, everyone. It made my day.**

**Now, despite the fact that I joined this site a long time ago, I'm only beginning to get the hang of how it works. Apparently, it's customary to have a disclaimer. I will add one now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Ya see? Ya see how good that was? I'm becoming quite the expert…**

**Well, again I find myself stating the obvious, but I suggest that you read the previous chapters before you read this one. Common sense, I know, but even I've been known to skip chapters.**

**Well, I'm done babbling for today. It's time for Chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

After an amusing--- I mean, disappointing loss, we find our heroes in jail. No, really--- in jail. Charged with attempted homicide, they'll probably be there a long time.

"We'll probably be here a long time…" said Max.

Everyone glared at him.

"Shut up," said May.

"This way, please," came the sound of Officer Jenny's voice.

The group turned to see Officer Jenny escorting none other than Jessie and James towards their cell.

"Officer," said Jessie, annoyed, "I assure you. There must be a mistake."

Officer Jenny opened the door to the cell that our heroes currently occupied. "Just get in," she said.

"Officer Jenny!" said Ash, "There must be some kind of mistake. We can't share a cell with them!"

"Don't be silly, Ash," said Brock, rushing forward, "Officer Jenny never makes mistakes!"

Max rushed forward and grabbed Brock by the ear. "Watch it."

Misty got up, pushed Max out of the way, and grabbed Brock by the ear. "Do you mind?"

"Yes, I do," said Max, grabbing hold of his other ear.

"Hey!" Brock shouted as the two pulled his head back and forth, "Watch it!"

"This'll be your cell," Officer Jenny told Jessie and James, ignoring the others, "Don't cause any trouble." She ushered Jessie and James into the cell, closed the door, and left.

"Somebody help me!" yelled Brock, still being pulled by Misty and Max.

"Baby," said Misty, letting go, causing Brock and Max to tumble to the floor.

"So, Team Rocket," said Ash, angrily, "What did you guys do? Steal? Cheat? Kill?"

"Uh…" said Jessie, "Yeah."

"Something like that…" said James, shrugging.

"What did you do?" asked May, curious.

"Well," said Jessie, "We… um…"

"We went cow tipping," said James.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Cow tipping?" repeated Ash.

"YEAH!" shrieked Jessie, "Cow tipping! A thousand pokémon just waiting to be stolen and this idiot wants to go cow tipping!"

"Cow tipping?" repeated Ash.

"It was fun!" said James.

"Cow tipping?"

May rolled her eyes. "It's when you tip a cow," she explained.

"Oh…" said Ash, comprehending.

"Well," said Brock, shrugging, "I guess we better get comfortable. We're gonna be here a while…"

_Later that day…_

It was past noon, and lunch had finally been served. Prison food may not have matched the caliber of Brock's cooking, which has the amazing tendency to look the same as every other dish he prepares… but food it was.

"Hey, Misty?" said Ash, over lunch.

"Yeah, Ash?" she replied.

"Maybe… you know, in ten years… when we get out of prison… and ya know… if we're not dead…"

"Why would we be dead?" she asked.

"A lot can happen in ten years, okay?" said Ash, trying to return to his rambling, "Anyway, if we are alive… do you think that maybe… you might want to go out with me?"

"Ash, I---"

"ASH!" screamed May, leaving her lunch and storming over to him, "What just happened?"

"Oh, well---" he began.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" screamed May, interrupting him.

"I just---"

"How could you?" said May, beginning to cry, "I gave you the best years of my life!"

"But May," said Ash, confused as always, "I've only known you a year."

"I gave you…" said May, still crying, "The best _year_ of my life--- and you go and contradict me? Oh, Ash how could you? After everything we had!"

"Wait…" said Ash, still bewildered, "What did we have?"

"Nothing anymore!" She turned to Misty. "And you!" she shrieked.

"No, really," said Ash, "What did we have?"

"How could you!" continued May, ignoring him.

"Did we have pie?" asked Ash.

"After everything I've done for you!" May yelled.

"Cuz I like pie…" said Ash.

"Settle down, May," said Misty.

"Psst! Misty!" whispered Ash, "I think she's mad."

"Of course I'm mad!" yelled May, "Do you even know why I'm mad."

"Because…" Ash paused. "Something about pie, right?"

"NO!" yelled May. "Because after everything I've done for you, you still want to go out with this slut!"

Everyone gasped.

"Slut?" repeated Misty, "Slut? Where do you get off calling me a slut?"

"You were gonna go out with Gary, weren't you, Misty?" said May, "You were gonna go out with _Gary._"

Misty gasped. "How dare you! He was blackmailing me, and you know it."

"Oh, please," said May. She turned to Team Rocket and the rest of the onlookers. "She _wanted_ to go out with him. She even thought his briefcase joke was funny."

"May!" Misty said, annoyed, "You know that the only reason I went out with him is so he would help us win the case!"

"Wait a second," said Brock, standing up and looking at Misty, "You told Gary you'd go out with him?"

"Yeah," said Misty, taken aback, "So what?"

"And we _still_ lost the case?" he continued.

Misty sighed. "Yes! Since everyone seems so interested in my life--- Yes! Gary said that the only way he'd help us with the case is if I went out with him. There? Happy?"

"And now…" said May, bitterly, "She's leading Ash on just like she lead Gary on!"

"Oh, what about you?" asked Misty.

"What about me?"

"Aren't you leading Drew on, too?" Misty asked.

"Drew! What does Drew have to do with anything?" Misty asked, irritated, "He's not even in this story."

"Yeah, but he will be later…" said Misty, rolling her eyes.

May froze. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"Um… Anyway… You've been leading Ash on, because everyone knows that you like Drew!"

"Oh, please," said May, "Drew's gay."

"What? Since when?"

"He's always been gay."

"How do you know that?" asked Misty.

"He carries a rose!"

"So what?" said Misty, shaking her head, "James carries a rose and that doesn't mean he's gay."

"Oh, come on…" said May, "James is _so_ gay."

James stood up. "You know I'm right here!" he shouted.

Misty and May froze.

"Misty!" May whispered, "He's right! He is right there!"

Misty stared at her. "I can see that, thank you," she hissed.

"Do you think he heard us?" May asked.

Misty stared at her.

"I'm not gay!" exclaimed James.

May turned to Misty. "Yeah, I think he heard us…" She turned to James, "Oh, come on! You are too, gay!"

"He's not gay!" said Jessie, standing up as well, "You aren't gay, are you James?"

"Come on, Jessie," he said, shaking his head, "You know that was just a phase…"

"You know what?" said Max, speaking up at last, "I've had about enough of this. Gary blackmailed Misty, but that doesn't matter cuz she's going out with Ash. Drew likes May even though he carries a flower, and James used to be gay. Let's deal with it."

They stared at him.

"I'm not gay!" shouted James.

_Much more later that day…_

We will now turn our attention to the rouged outdoors. Here we find our lovely group of prisoners, smashing rocks with mallets. Apparently, that's what prisoners do.

Although why it's custom to give dangerous criminals fun little mallets, this narrator will never know. Moving on…

Max sighed. "I hate mallets."

Misty sighed. "I hate rocks."

May sighed. "I hate you."

"Oh, get over it!" shouted Misty.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Ash, running towards them. "Check it out!" He pointed to the rock in his hand. "Look! It's Jail House Rock!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Get it? _Jail House Rock!_"

Everyone continued to stare.

"Jail House Rock… …it's a song!"

Yet again, the staring continued.

"Stop it with the staring!" Ash shouted, throwing his rock on the ground.

"Well…" said James, "If rock-boy's done, we'd like to discuss something with you."

"You'd like to discuss something with us?" repeated Brock.

"Yes," said Jessie, "A temporary truce between Team Rocket and Team Twerp."

"Why?" asked Misty.

"Because if we work together," James explained, "We can break out of here."

"No!" shouted Ash.

"We can't do that!" shouted Brock.

"We'll never help you, Team Rocket!" said Ash.

Team Rocket stared at them.

"You're in jail for a crime you didn't commit…" said James, shaking his head, "And you're still afraid to break the rules?"

The group looked at each other.

"We'll think about it!" said May, at last.

"No!" shouted Ash, "May, what are you doing?"

"_We'll think about it,_" repeated May.

"Good," said Jessie, and Team Rocket returned to their work.

"May!" said Ash, surprised, "What are you thinking? Agreeing to help Team Rocket!"

"Well, why not?" said May, angrily, "They're right! We shouldn't be in here! I think we should get out!"

"But May---"

"Forget it, Ash!" she yelled, "What's the point of staying? The faster we get out the faster you get to go out with your beloved Misty! That's what you want, isn't it?" She paused. "If you'd rather stay here and play with your rocks… that's fine with me." She turned around and stormed off to join Team Rocket.

"The boy does like his rocks…" Brock whispered to Misty and Max.

They stared at him.

"Not the time, huh?" he asked.

"No, not really," said Max, shaking his head.

Ash watched May go. "Fine!" he shouted after her. "Go join Team Rocket!" He looked around and spotted Max. Ash quickly grabbed him by the shirt and pulled Max towards him. "But May--- Look! I got your brother! That's right! I got your brother! What are you gonna do now?"

May ignored him.

Misty, Brock, and Max stared at him.

"You've really lost it, haven't you?" asked Misty.

"No," Ash replied, letting go of Max. "Not completely…"

To be continued…

**Author's Note: Now it's your turn. Any comments, suggestions, praise, insults, questions, ect. --- put them in a review. This chapter was kind of different from the others, so I'm anxious to see what you thought about it. All comments are deeply appreciated.**

**I look forward to writing the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh--- I am SOOO sorry for the slow update. I've been really busy. But I finally got around to writing Part 4 today! I was inspired by the reviews. They were amazing.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this part, so I hope you like it, too.**

**Jack Farrell: **I know all the characters are really exaggerated, but that makes the plot line move a lot easier.Oh, and I'm glad you like it!

**Trainer Saphire: **You're right! May doesn't know Misty's answer yet. This plays a part in today's chapter…

**John: **As for James being gay… I can't really say. In the show? Only the writers know that… As for my story? I guess you'll just have to read to find out…

**And also, a big thank you to Ri2, Nikooru-chan, mayfan, and Silver Star-anime fan for their reviews! I appreciate them all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. That'd be cool if I did, though, huh?**

**Oh, and it's common sense, I know, but read the first three parts before you read this one, capisce? **

Chapter 4

"I just want you to know, May," said James, softly, "You made the right choice."

It was midday, and the criminals were outside, on rock duty. The sun beat down on them, but nobody complained. They all had too much on their minds. May had abandoned her friends to help Team Rocket escape from prison, and now, the three were trying to make a plan.

"Thanks, James…" she said quietly.

Jessie stared at them. "Do either of you," she began, sounding slightly annoyed, "Have any idea how we're supposed to get out of here?"

"Don't worry about it, Jessie," said James, shaking his head, "We'll figure it out."

"I better go," said May, looking around, "The guards are gonna get suspicious."

"Good idea," said James, "Just remember – we're here if you need us."

May smiled and walked away.

Jessie looked at James.

"What?" he said, defensively.

Jessie continued to stare.

"What!" he asked again.

Jessie shook her head. "Were you just hitting on her?" she asked.

James looked surprised. "Me? Hitting on her?" He forced a laugh.

Jessie glared.

"Okay," he admitted, "Maybe a little."

"James!" she snapped, "She's _eleven_."

James shifted uncomfortably. "Well, eleven's---"

"How old are _you?_" asked Jessie, interrupting him.

He hesitated. "Twenty?"

"Yes. Twenty," Jessie repeated. "And you're hitting on an _eleven-year-old._"

James paused. "She probably didn't even notice."

"How could she not notice?"

"Need I remind you? She thinks I'm gay."

"Well apparently, you're not gay!" she yelled, "Just retarded!"

"I am not retarded!" said James, picking up a flower, and smelling it, "And I'm not gay."

Jessie stared at him.

"So I like flowers! Is that such a crime!"

Jessie shook her head and walked away.

"They're pretty!" he shouted after her.

_**Later that day…**_

All the convicts were back in the jail cell, but they were now divided. On one side of the room sat Jessie, James, and May, and on the other side sat Ash, Misty, Max, and Brock, who were now deep in thought.

"Maybe May has the right idea," said Misty quietly to the others.

"Misty!" Ash snapped, "How could you say that? She's breaking out of jail with Team Rocket! How can you not see anything wrong with that?"

"But think about it, Ash," Misty pleaded, "We're going to be in here for 10 years for a crime we didn't commit. Why shouldn't we break out?"

"Misty…" Ash said, patiently, "I know you don't want to be here, but it's not worth breaking the law over. Brock and Max are with me on this. Right guys?" He pause. "Right guys?" He turned around to see Brock and Max staring at the ceiling. "Right guys?" he said again.

They paused. "Well…" Brock began, "We didn't do anything wrong…"

Ash couldn't believe his ears. "What about you, Max? You think Team Rocket has the right idea? You wanna work with the--- _enemy_?"

Max paused. "Yes," he said finally.

Ash shook his head. "Fine. Fine! If you all wanna break the law, fine by me."

Misty stared. "Are you with us?" she asked.

He sighed. "Yeah. I'm with you."

"Great!" said Misty, happily. "Now we need a plan…"

"I know!" said Ash, jumping up, "We'll do what they did in that movie with the singing orphans!"

"_Annie_?" questioned Misty.

"Yeah!" said Ash. "We'll break out into a rendition of 'Hard Knock Life' and then sneak out in the laundry!"

They all stared at him.

"Are you crazy?" asked Misty. "We don't even have any music! You can't sing 'Hard Knock Life' without any accompaniment!"

Max stared at her. "Not to mention the fact that there's no laundry around…" he pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," she said, blushing, "That, too."

"I think Ash has the right idea, though…" said Brock, "I mean, come on! How can you not think about the orphan factor?"

"What?" said Max, baffled.

"Orphans!" shouted Brock. "They have just the kind of sprightly childhood attitude that we need to escape and create a musical montage!"

"We don't need a musical montage!" yelled Misty.

"I know," said Brock, "But it wouldn't hurt."

"Is there a point to all this?" asked Max.

"Yes," said Brock, "Yes there is."

They stared at him.

"Are you gonna tell us?" asked Ash.

"Oh…" said Brock. "Right. Well in all the good orphan flicks---_Annie_, _Yu-Gi-Oh_, _Dragonball Z_---"

"Brock!" said Misty, interrupting him, "None of those have anything to do with Orphans."

"No, you're wrong," said Brock. "_Annie_ does."

"Okay," said Misty, "But _Yu-Gi-Oh_ and _Dragonball Z _don't---"

"I know!" said Brock. "I just like them, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Eww…" said Max, disgusted, "You like _Dragonball Z_?"

"Anyway," continued Brock, "In _Annie_, the orphans get away. So if we act like orphans--- we'll get away, too."

They stared at him.

Just then, a guard walked past their cell.

"Watch," Brock told the others. He rushed up to the guard. "Please, sir," he said in an English accent, "I want some more."

The guard stopped, flicked him off, and continued walking past their cell.

"Huh…" said Brock, turning to his friends, "That didn't seem to go very well."

"Okay, first off," said Misty, annoyed, "That's not from _Annie_, that's from _Oliver_."

"And second," said Max, "You didn't even have any food. How can you be asking for more?"

"Yeah," said Ash, "And that was a woman, so you probably shouldn't have called her 'sir'."

"Oh, and by the way," said Misty, "Oliver got in trouble when he asked for more."

Brock sighed. "Well, if you're going to criticize _everything_…"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"That'd never work," said Jessie.

"Why not?" asked James.

"They won't even let us have plastic knives, let alone two tons of dynamite…" she replied.

"Fair point," said James.

"I have an idea!" said May, excitedly.

"What is it?" asked Jessie.

"I think I can break down the door," said May, examining it, "All I need is a shoe string, a paper clip, and a match…"

"Who do you think you are?" said Jessie, sneering, "MacGyver?"

"Who?" asked May.

"Never mind," said Jessie. "So, will that work?"

May shrugged. "Probably not."

They sank into silence, all deep in thought.

"Wait!" said Jessie, "I got it! We can dig---- a hole."

"A hole?" repeated May.

"A hole. In the ground."

"That is our expertise," said James, proudly.

"How are we going to dig this hole?" asked May.

"Spoons," said Jessie.

"Spoons?" repeated May.

"Spoons. We each have one."

"That'll take forever," said May.

"Not if we get the twerps to help us…" said Jessie.

"What makes you think they're gonna want to dig a hole with Team Rocket?" asked May.

"They will," said Jessie, nodding, "They will."

_**Several Moments Later…**_

"What makes you think we want to dig a hole with Team Rocket?" asked Ash.

May looked at James. "See?" she whispered. "I warned her."

"Do you all have a better idea?" asked Jessie.

"Ash," Brock whispered, "Remember? Annie and Oliver?"

Ash paused, thinking briefly of the orphan story. "No, we really don't."

"Then grab a spoon," Jessie instructed. She turned to Max. "You keep watch," she told him.

Max shrugged. "Okay," he said, as the others gathered their spoons.

Several hours passed and the group dug in silence. After working for all this time, they were finally starting to make some progress.

"So, May…" Ash began, while digging, "I'm sorry about before."

May, who was digging right next to him, shrugged. "No big deal."

"Well, I just wanted to say I was sorry…" said Ash, quietly, "And, you know, if you ever wanted to go out sometime…"

May paused, barely believing what she was hearing.

"What's going on over here?" came the voice of James from behind them.

The two turned around.

James looked at Ash. "Did you just ask her out?"

Ash paused. "I was starting to---"

"I do not have the hots for May!" James snapped.

Ash stared at him. "I never said ya did."

"Okay, good," said James, "Cuz I don't. She's eleven… and I'm twenty… that'd be weird."

"I never said---" began Ash.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" shouted James. "I told you already, I don't like May!"

"Okay, but---"

"I just think your girlfriend over there might be upset if she knew you were asking out another girl," James said.

"You mean Misty?" asked Ash. "She won't---"

"How about," came the sound of Misty's voice, "We let Misty speak for herself."

They all turned to see Misty approaching them.

"Ash!" she said, "How could you?"

_This seems oddly familiar_, thought Ash.

"How could I what?" he said, aloud.

"Ask May out!" yelled Misty. "You asked me out first!"

"Yeah," said Ash, "But, uh… You didn't say yes!"

Misty paused. "I didn't?"

Ash shook his head. "Nope."

"Hm…" said Misty. "I think we need a flashback."

"_Anyway, if we are alive… do you think that maybe… you might want to go out with me?"_

"_Ash, I---"_

"_ASH!" screamed May, leaving her lunch and storming over to him, "What just happened?"_

"_Oh, well---" he began._

"_WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" screamed May, interrupting him._

"_I just---"_

"_How could you?" said May, beginning to cry, "I gave you the best years of my life!"_

"Wow…" said Misty, "You're right… I didn't say yes."

"I'm glad we agree," said Ash.

"But I'd like to say yes," Misty continued, "Right now."

Misty and May stared at Ash.

"So… What's it gonna be?"

Ash froze. Who thought prison could be so damn interesting…

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's Note: Was that, or was that not, the stupidest thing you ever read? Don't say it--- write it! In a review! Because---I told you to! So do me a favor. Any comments, suggestions, threats, praise, or questions you have, please let me know! Reviews make me happy. : )**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Again, I find myself apologizing for the slow update. I try to keep them constant, I really do, but I'm just so busy, it's hard to write. Just be patient. I appreciate it!**

**Now then, Reviews! I have to say I was very pleased with the reviews for this chapter. I'm glad so many people took the time to review my story! What I did not predict was how many people would get so worked up over my Misty vs. May thing… I had quite a range of reviews for this chapter, so I'll take a couple moments to discuss them.**

**First off, I'd like to thank Cipher Admin Ein, john, Bizarre Psyduck, Nikooru-Chan, Marill Tamer, Raw19, hyper hippie, and advanceshipping fan for their reviews! I appreciate it so much!**

**Gatomon+Meowth: Sorry, but I didn't bother to include Brendan in my story. I wanted to stick to the characters in the show.**

**Marill Tamer: Wow. I'm gonna be honest. I got so wrapped up with the people I almost forgot about the pokémon! But fear not, they appear in this chapter. Oh, and as for Drew, I definitely intended to include him in my story. In fact, he might make an appearance in this chapter.**

**And now, I'd like to address the abundance of shipping conflicts. For those of you worried about Ash's immediate choice, I'll let you know that there are still quite a few chapters left to go. I have a lot of things I want the characters do, so I'm not quite ready to wrap things up yet. As for which shippings will prevail… Well, for now, shippings are fairly random. I just kinda see where they lead. As I said in several author's notes, shippings are kinda crazy in this story. That's because I like shippings so much. But even though I like all the shippings, it's near impossible not to have preferences. So, yeah. There are some shippings I like more than others, and those will probably be the ones that prevail in the end. I'd love to take the suspense off of you, but I don't want to give away the ending! So I guess I can't tell you... Sorry.**

**But don't worry so much about which shippings will or will not triumph. Just try and enjoy the story.**

**Oh, right, and read the other chapters before you read this one.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sad to report that despite my persistence, I have found myself unable to gain control of Pokémon. I am working on it, though.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

As the sun set on the grounds of… The jail never had a name did it? How about 'The Jail.'

What? They got away with 'The Theatre'… Anyway…

As the sun set on the grounds of 'The Jail', Pokémon fans everywhere had seen something not yet witnessed in the show's history… Team Twerp and Team Rocket working together. Working together to break out of jail. But their efforts had been temporarily stopped by a battle of the shippings. Misty and May sat waiting for Ash's answer.

_What am I gonna do? _thought Ash. _Misty's my best friend… but May's so nice… and Misty's smart… But May doesn't hit people with mallets… There's only one way to settle this… _He sighed._ Eeny, Meeny, Miny---_

"May," said Ash, aloud, "I pick May."

Misty and James stared at him.

"Oh, Ash," said May, happily, "I knew you cared about me."

Misty avoided Ash's gaze.

Ash turned to her. "Are you okay, Misty?"

"I'm fine…" she said, quietly. She shook her head. "Let's just get back to work, okay?" She picked up her spoon, and went back to the hole.

James shook his head. "She's right. Let's get to work." He, too went back to work.

Ash and May shrugged and followed suit.

But something strange was happening. Not only were they digging with spoons and actually making progress, but it appeared as though they might actually get away with it.

"Wow," said Max, admiring the hole, "It looks like we might actually get away with this."

"Hey!" said James, turning to him, "Aren't you supposed to be the lookout?"

"Oh, right," said Max, returning to his post.

"Give a nerd a job…" said James, muttering.

"I heard that!" shouted Max.

"Yeah, yeah, get back to work."

And Max did. They all did. In a few hours time, Ash's spoon poked through the ground and found air on the other side.

They had done it. They had actually done it. Using no shovels, tools, or items of any kind except spoons, they had dug a hole under the prison wall and to the other side.

"We did it!" shouted Ash, victoriously.

Quickly and quietly, the group rushed out the hole and into the fresh air at last. Silently rejoicing, they made they're way away from the prison.

_**Later. Just Later.**_

Our heroes, or anti-heroes, depending on your outlook in life, are walking down the street, chatting happily about their plans.

"Hold on," said Ash, stopping, "What ever happened to Pikachu and Meowth?"

"They probably got sent to the Pokémon Center when we went to jail," said Max, knowingly.

"Oh," said Ash, "That makes sense."

"No it doesn't…" said Jessie.

"Let's just go," said Ash.

So the group made there way down the street and walked into the local Pokémon Center.

"Hello?" shouted Brock, looking around, "Anyone here?"

"Hold on!" came the voice of Nurse Joy, "I'm taking care of a pokémon. I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

"Nurse Joy!" said Brock, excitedly.

"Give it a rest," said Misty, grabbing him by the ear.

"Look!" said Ash, pointing to the corner of the room, "It's Pikachu!"

"Pika, Pika!" said Pikachu happily, making its way onto Ash's shoulder and nudging him affectionately.

"Hey, buddy," said Ash.

"And Meowth!" said James, excitedly.

"That's right!" said Meowth, entering the scene as well.

Finally, the pokémon were with their owner's again…

"That's convenient…" said Brock.

Misty nodded.

"TV!" shouted Max, spotting the television in the corner. He grabbed the remote and turned it on.

"Wow," said Misty, focusing her attention to the TV as well, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She watched as the news reporter on the screen talked briefly about the recent events.

"And lastly," the reporter said, "Police are still on the lookout for the seven convicts that escaped from "The Jail' not long ago. If anyone has any information on any of these people, their asked to notify the police immediately. Be on the lookout for… Ash Ketchum…"

Ash whipped around to face the TV. As he watched, he saw a picture of himself light up the screen.

"Misty…" the announcer continued.

Misty watched in terror as her face flashed across the screen just as Ash's had.

"Brock…"

"Hey," said Brock, gazing at his picture, "I look good."

"May… Max… Jessie… And Jim."

"Oh, that's just not fair," said James, shaking his head.

"In other news, chocolate bunnies are taking the nation by storm---"

Max turned off the TV and sighed.

"Cheer up, Max," said Brock, patting him on the back, "You're picture didn't look that bad."

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Well, granted, it didn't look as good as mine, but---" Brock paused. "You're staring at me because I'm worried about the pictures, right?"

"Yeah," said Misty.

"Okay then!" said Brock.

The group froze as they heard the sounds of footsteps approaching.

"Oh no!" whispered Misty, "Nurse Joy is coming!"

"She is?" said Brock, excitedly.

"Let's get out of here!" said Misty. She turned and stormed out of the Pokémon Center, the others right behind. They didn't stop until they were well away from the place.

"Wow," said Max, shakily, "That was scary."

"Yeah," said Ash, "Good thing we all got out."

"Yeah," said Misty, looking at the others… "All six of us… six of us? Weren't there seven us?" She looked around at the group trying to recall who was missing. "Of course…" she said, comprehension growing, "Brock."

"Oh no," said Ash, shaking his head.

_**Back at the Pokémon Center…**_

"Good morning," said Nurse Joy, entering the room.

"It is now," said Brock, rushing towards her, "Now that I'm with you." He paused. "Wait a second…. It's 10pm."

Nurse Joy shrugged. "It's morning in China."

"Is it?"

"How should I know?" asked Nurse Joey, "I don't live in China."

"Witty as always," said Brock, smiling.

"Hey," said Nurse Joy, "You look familiar…"

"Uh… No I don't."

"Yes you do… weren't you on that cereal commercial?"

Brock stared at her. "Um… okay."

"I knew it!" said Nurse Joy, happily. "Would you like to sign my cereal box?"

"Yeah!" said Brock, "That sounds like fun! So… uh… what cereal brand is it I work for again?"

"Lucky Bombs!" said Nurse Joy, "Shouldn't you know that?"

"Lucky… Bombs?" repeated Brock, "that can't be FDA approved…"

"No, I imagine not," said Nurse Joy, looking for her box, "You know what they say…"

"Uh… remind me."

Nurse Joy laughed. "You don't know anything about the company, do you? Well, they say… or rather, you say, 'Lucky Bombs. They're magically exploding!'"

Brock stared at her. "Catchy."

"You know who you kind of look like?" she said, still searching for the cereal box, "That kid who escaped from The Jail. What was his name...? Brad, or something…"

"Brock," said Brock, without thinking. Nurse Joy stared at him.

"He's my evil twin," said Brock, nodding.

"Oh, wow," said Nurse Joy, impressed, "You look just like him."

"He is my twin…" said Brock, "Except he's evil. And I'm not."

"That's good."

"Right. Because he electrocutes people, and I just work with exploding breakfast cereal. Completely different…."

"Here's that box," said Nurse Joy, bringing up a cereal box with the words _Lucky Bombs_ written across the top. "Here," she said, handing it to Brock with a pen.

"To Nurse Joy," said Brock, writing, "My number one fan."

"Thanks," said Nurse Joy, as Brock handed the box back to her. "Oh!" she said, glancing at it, "You accidentally signed this 'Brock'. That's your brother's name, remember?"

"Oh, right!" said Brock, taking the box back, and scratching out the 'B'. "Even I mix us up sometimes!"

"Well, thanks--- Rock," said Nurse Joy, glancing at the box. "Rock, huh? That's a nice name."

"Yes, thank you," said Brock, "I like the name Rock. It's MY name. My brother's name is Brock, but my name is Rock."

"Yes," said Nurse Joy, "I get it."

"Oh, good!" said Brock, "Can you explain it to me?"

Nurse Joy stared at him.

"Uh… I was kidding…" said Brock, "Brock's a joker. I mean--- Rock's a joker--- I mean, I'M a joker. Yeah. That one. It's me."

"Rock?" said Nurse Joy, uncertainly, "Do you think maybe we could go out this Friday?"

Brock froze. He couldn't believe what he was hearing…

_**Back with the gang…**_

"Where are you, Brock?" said Misty, under her breath.

"I, Rock," said Brock, walking towards them, "Am the luckiest man in the world."

They all looked up to see Brock approaching.

"Okay," said Misty, "First off--- what?"

The group listened as Brock told them all about the macro-adventure he had just had.

"Wow," said Max, "You almost got us all thrown in jail…"

"Yeah," said Brock, "But I'm a famous cereal spokesperson who has a date with Nurse Joy."

"Congratulations," said Ash sarcastically.

"Pika, Pika," said Pikachu.

"Fascinating as all this is," began Jessie, "We need to find a place to hide. Every policeman in the area is looking for us."

"Jessie's right," said James.

"Look!" said Meowth, pointing, his Jersey accent as thick as ever, "Another twoip!"

They all turned to the direction where Meowth was pointing to see Gary walking towards them, his head down solemnly.

"Gary!" said Ash, running towards him, "I've never been so happy to see you!"

"Ash?" said Gary looking up, "I thought you guys were in jail!"

"We got out," said Ash, "And we need a favor. Can we stay at your place for a couple of days?"

"Sorry, Ash," said Gary, looking down again, "I can't go back to Pallet ever again…"

"Why not?" said Misty, concerned.

Gary sighed. "They shunned me."

"They shunned you?" repeated May, "Why?"

"Yeah!" said Ash, "And what does 'shun'---"

"It means they won't let him back," said Misty.

"Oh," said Ash, "Why'd they shun you, Gary?"

Gary avoided his eyes. "Well," he began, "I kinda got a job doing stand up there. My first gig… well, it wasn't pretty. The people of the town were so embarrassed, they kicked me out."

Ash stared at him. "You told the briefcase joke, didn't you?"

Gary looked at him. "Ash, it's been four chapters. Let it go."

Ash sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" May asked. "Where are we gonna go?"

Just then, a rose fell at May's feet. The group turned to see none other than Drew staring down at them.

"Looks like you guys could use some help," he said.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author's Note: Well? What did you think? I'm sure you have some kind of an opinion… so write it! In a review! You know the drill. I take everything from suggestions to insults, from comments to threats! So do me a favor, and write a review. They make me happy. : )**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: First, I'd like to apologize for my incompetence. I try, I really do, but I can never get the chapters done as fast I'd like to. It doesn't take that long to write a chapter, but my schedule is just so busy I can never find a minute to write! But I managed to get in Chapter 6!**

**Also, a big thanks to everyone kind enough to review my story! I appreciate it!**

**Bizarre Psyduck: **Haha – you crack me up. I'm glad your so concerned about the shippings in my story! But, I don't like to give stuff away, so, hang in suspense for a little while, 'kay?

**RAW19: **Sorry, but I don't think I'll be including gym leaders besides Brock and Misty… really sorry.

**John: **You don't know who Drew his? He's the guy that competes with May in the pokémon contests. Did I read the question wrong?

**Marill Tamer: **Thanks so much! And I'm glad you like Drew so much!

**Now, for the next chapter. I think it's a little more cluttered than the other chapters, but I dunno. It's probably one of the most shipping-heavy chapters in the story. I actually had a lot of fun writing it as I always do so I hope you like it, too.**

**Oh, and I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own pokémon. Rub it in, will ya?**

**Common sense, as always, but read the other parts before this one!**

**Enjoy Chapter 6! So, here ya go:**

Chapter 6

"Drew!" said May, surprised, "Is that you?"

"The one and only," he said, joining the group of hardened criminals. And Gary.

"I've never been so happy to see you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!" said Misty, rushing forward to meet the newcomer, "I'm Misty! Who are you? How ya doin'? And can we stay in your house?"

"Um…" said Drew, "I'm Drew… good… and uh… no."

"Nice to meet you!" said Misty, "Glad your well. And - dammit!"

"You can't swear on a children's show!" exclaimed Max.

"They wrote me off the show, anyway…" she said, solemnly.

"Why do you want to stay in my house?" asked Drew, bemused.

May sighed. "Well, Ash had his Pikachu electrocute these two people," she said swiftly, "But that's okay, because he thought they were someone else, but Officer Jenny didn't think so, so she put us in jail with Team Rocket and we dug out with spoons and now we're on the news and everyone's looking for us and we don't have anywhere to go!"

"Um…" said Drew, "What?"

"Let us use your house!" shouted May, grabbing him by the collar.

Drew shrugged. "Okay."

May let go of his shirt. "Really?"

"Why not?" said Drew, straightening his shirt.

"Oh, thanks a billion, Drew!" she said, throwing her arms around him. She froze, halfway though, realizing what she was doing and quickly let go. "Well, uh… Thanks."

"Oh," said Misty, with drawing comprehension, "Right… this is the guy your brother said you liked…"

May's mouth opened in horror. "Shut up, Misty," she said shoving her.

"What's wrong?" said Misty, "I thought you said he was gay…"

"Don't talk about people when they're standing right beside you, Misty!" she shouted, bringing her arm up to slap her.

"Who cares about Drew?" said Misty, easily grabbing May's hand before it could touch her, "You have Ash now."

May glared at her. "Jealous?" she whispered.

"Not even a little," said Misty, staring back at her.

Drew stared between the two of them, feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

"Let's go back to my house," said Drew.

Misty and May turned to him.

"Good idea," said Misty, "Let's go."

Drew turned and began his way back to his house, Misty and May following close behind, still staring daggers at each other.

"What in the world…" began Max, bewildered, "Was that about?"

"Pudding?" suggested Ash.

"I think we just witnessed a catfight…" said Brock.

Ash laughed. "A catfight? Over who?"

They stared at him.

"You're a dumb little twerp, aren't you?" said Jessie.

Ash stared.

"Oh, me!" he said, with drawing comprehension, "I thought I already picked May…"

"Maybe May would rather be with me," said James.

Ash considered this. "I don't really think so…"

James stared at him. "You want to arm wrestle for her?"

Ash paused. "Yeah, okay."

Jessie shook her head. "I think I'm better off with the twerps…" she said, running to join the group on the way to Drew's house, as James and Ash linked arms.

"Wait for me!" shouted Meowth, chasing after her,

"Us, too," said Brock, grabbing Pikachu, and he, Max, and Gary joined as well.

_**Later that Day…**_

The group made it to Drew's house, which, to their pleasant surprise, turned out to be a mansion. He had plenty of room and was surprisingly willing to let them all stay. Just as the group began to settle in, the door burst open to reveal our crusaders, Ash and James.

"So…" said Gary, approaching them, "Who won?"

James sighed. "He did."

"Whoa," said Max, "How'd that happen?"

"It's pokémon!" said Ash, "The bad guys can't win…"

Brock nodded.

"So, where is May anyway?" Ash asked.

"In the backyard," said Gary. "With Drew."

Ash froze. "With Drew?" he repeated.

Gary nodded.

Ash sighed and darted to the back door.

Gary laughed. "Ash… what a moron…" He spotted Misty in the corner, and approached her.

"Hey, Misty," he said.

Misty looked at him. "Hey, Gary."

"Listen," he said, sitting down beside her, "I'm sorry that I tried to make you go out with me… oh, and I'm sorry I got you thrown in jail."

Misty laughed. "It happens."

"Yeah," said Gary. "So you still want to go out with me?"

"No," said Misty.

Gary stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Gary, but you kinda blackmailed me… It doesn't seem right…"

Gary shook his head. "It's okay. I kinda expected that…"

"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Misty, concerned.

"Okay? Okay? I'll be better than okay!" said Gary, surprisingly cheerful, "I'm a comedian now. So, Misty. Tell me. why did the chicken---throw a clock out the window?"

"Uh… why?" asked Misty.

"To get to the other side!"

Misty stared. "Oh, oh! To get to the other--- ah ha, that's funny. That is f-u-n-n-y stuff." She forced another laugh.

Gary nodded. "I know. I'm getting good. Want to hear another joke?"

"Um…" said Misty, "Save it. So I can be surprised when I see you perform."

"Good idea!" said Gary, "You're a smart one. Well, see ya later, Misty."

"Yeah, bye," said Misty, as Gary departed.

Misty shook her head.

"Hey, Misty!" said Brock, "I'm going to the pokémon center to see Nurse Joy!"

"Brock, I swear," began Misty, "If you get us caught, I will _kill_ you!"

"Okay, okay," said Brock. "Don't worry so much. I'll talk to you later." He waved a good-bye and walked out the door.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Drew and May were in the beautiful garden at Drew's mansion.

"So," said Drew, laughing, "That was funny what Misty said before, huh?"

"Um…" said May, "What was funny? The part where she made me look like an idiot or the part where she said you were gay?"

Drew paused. "Uh… the first part."

"Right," said May.

The two of them were so immersed in their awkward conversation that they failed to notice Ash open the door, come outside, and choose a cozy hiding spot behind the bushes.

"So, uh…" said Drew, "What is going on between you and Ash?"

"Me and Ash?" repeated May, "Well, he asked me out…"

"You tell him, May," Ash whispered from his hiding place.

Drew's face fell.

"But…" she continued, "I didn't say yes."

"You didn't?" repeated Drew, happily.

"Well, of course not," said May, shaking her head, "He's such a wannabe…"

"A wannabe?" Ash mouthed.

"It was kind of pathetic, actually…" said May, "He kept begging me, and begging me…"

"LIAR!" shouted Ash, emerging from his hiding place.

May froze. "Hey, Ash," she said, quietly, "So, um… how long you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he said bitterly.

"What were you doing over there, anyway?" asked Drew.

"I was… um… looking for my contact."

"You don't wear contacts!" said May.

"I was looking for Pikachu's contact!"

"Pikachu can't wear contacts!" shouted Drew.

"Yes, he can!" shouted Ash.

"Then where is Pikachu?" asked May.

"He's inside cuz he can't see without his contact!"

"That's the stupidest excuse---" began Drew.

"Fine!" said Ash, "I was watching you! Happy?"

"Watching?" questioned May.

"Spying!" snapped Ash. "And I heard what you said. And you know what? You don't like me. I think you're better off with Drew!"

"I think so, too!" said May.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world!" he shouted bitterly.

"Same to you!" shouted May.

"Fine!" said Ash, and he stormed inside.

"Fine!" said May, and she turned to Drew. "See what I mean?" she said, calmly, "He can be such a baby…"

_**Back Inside…**_

"I can't believe the twerp beat me…" said James.

"What's the big deal?" said Jessie. "All you lost was that little twerpy five-year old. It sounds like you were the real winner…"

"She was eleven…" said James.

"Jessie's right!" said Meowth, "Forget the twoip'! We should be worrying about stealing Pikachu!"

"But we have a truce…" said Jessie. "Besides, if we try to rob them they might not let us stay here…"

"Right…" said Meowth.

"Anyway, James," said Jessie, kindly, "You can do a lot better than that girl. A lot better…"

_**At the Pokémon Center…**_

Shaking with excitement, Brock entered the Pokémon Center with a bouquet of flowers and a big box of chocolates.

"Nurse Joy?" he called, "It's me ---- uh, Rock! I'm here---" He froze, mid-sentence, as he spotted Officer Jenny waiting.

"Um… hi," said Brock, uncertainly.

"You must be Rock!" said Officer Jenny, rushing forward and shaking his hand. "I'm Officer Jenny. Nurse Joy has told me soo much about you."

Brock chuckled, nervously. "All good things, I hope."

Officer Jenny laughed. "All good things so far." She lowered her voice, "By the way, you don't have any idea where your brother might be hiding, do you?"

Brock paused. "Actually, I heard he might be in _Sweden_."

"Sweden?" repeated Officer Jenny. "I'll have to get some people there. Michigan, right?"

"Um… Canada," said Brock.

"Oh…" said Officer Jenny, "_That _Sweden. I'll send some people up there as soon as I can. Don't worry, Rock, we'll have those people behind bars any day now."

Brock nodded uncertainly. He turned to set his flowers on the table and tripped over his own feet, stumbling to the ground and taking Nurse Joy down with him. He fell to the ground with a thump, and felt Officer Jenny land on top of him. Before they could get out of this uncomfortable position, the door burst open and Nurse Joy entered. She froze, gazing at the scene in front of her.

_This looks bad…_ thought Nurse Joy.

_This must look bad… _thought Brock.

"This must look really bad," said Officer Jenny, getting to her feet.

"It's not what it looks like!" said Brock, getting up, as well.

"Oh, Rock," said Nurse Joy, shaking her head, "How could you?"

"I didn't do anything!" shouted Brock, "I just fell---"

"For Officer Jenny?" finished Nurse Joy, accusingly. "How dare you lead me on like that?" She rushed up to him slapped him across the face.

"I don't like Officer Jenny!" he said, massaging his sore cheek.

"What? I'm not good enough for you?" said Officer Jenny, slapping the other side of his face.

"I AM SO CONFUSED!" shouted Brock.

"Get out of here," said Nurse Joy, disgusted, "You make me sick."

Brock shrugged. "Okay."

He turned around and walked away. It was just too good to be true…

"What a weirdo…" said Nurse Joy to Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny shrugged.

_**Back at Drew's Mansion…**_

Misty sat alone in the corner, still deep in thought, as May rushed over to her.

"Misty!" she exclaimed, "You'll never believe what happened!"

"Drew keeps a lot of cheese in his fridge?" she suggested, unenthusiastically.

"Better!" said May, "Drew told me he liked me!"

"What?" said Misty, gaining interest.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!"

"That's awesome!" said Misty. "So… does Ash know?"

"Yeah. He, uh… didn't seem to mind."

"Hmm…" said Misty.

"He's free now," said May. "You gonna talk to him?"

"Maybe I will…"

Misty made her way to the room that Ash was staying in. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she did. Ash and--- Gary?

"Oh… My… God…" she managed to say.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Author's Note: Hoping I didn't freak too many people out with the ending I REALLY want to see how people react to this chapter – so I beg of you – write a review. They make me ever so happy. I don't know if this surprised anyone… but I had to throw this shipping in there, seeing as it is so popular. If you're genuinely worried about it, I'll tell you right now, it's not going to last, but… I've said too much.

By the way, for those of you who didn't notice – I combined the jokes 'Why did the chicken throw the clock out the window?' 'So he could see time fly!' and 'Why did the chicken cross the road?' 'To get to the other side!' Yeah. Just so you know.

Please Review!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm proud to say that for the first time, I'm not apologizing for a slow update! It really hasn't been that long.**

**I'm both pleased and sad to report that this will be my last installment of this story. That's right – Chapter 7 is the mind boggling conclusion. I REALLY hope you like it.**

**Thanks to Bizarre Psyduck, john, RAW19, and Lady Leah of Chaos for their reviews.**

**RAW19 – **LOVED the joke. Hope you don't mind, but I'm so gonna use it. Thanks a billion!

**Well, I enjoyed writing the conclusion, so I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokémon. Trying really hard, but it's not looking good.**

**Common sense, yes, but read the other chapters before this one!**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 7

"Oh my God!" Misty shouted again.

"Misty!" said Brock, coming towards the room, "What is it? I heard you screaming… I just got back from the pokémon center – Nurse Joy dumped me. Anyway, why did you---" He trailed off, recognizing the scene in front of him.

"Oh… My… God…" said Brock.

"It's not what it looks like!" said Ash, quickly pulling away from Gary.

Misty cringed. "What is it?"

"Well," said Ash, "I just broke up with May… and Gary got turned down by you… We were, er, comforting each other."

"Wait," said Brock, "When did you break up with May?"

Ash shrugged. "About five minutes ago…"

"And…" continued Misty, "For some strange reason, you thought Gary would be a good replacement for her?"

"Well," said Ash, "Gary was there, and--- oh, hey! That's right! You like me, too!"

Misty froze. "Uh… no I don't."

"Oh," said Ash, "Sorry. Brock said you did."

"Brock!" shouted Misty.

"I didn't do anything…" mumbled Brock, gazing innocently at the ceiling.

"Forget it, Ash," said Gary, "You don't need her."

"It's over, Gary," said Ash.

Gary shrugged. "Okay."

"So, Misty," said Ash, "Do you want to go out with me?"

Misty smiled. "I'd love to, Ash, but--- I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well," said Misty, "I'm going out with Brock now."

"What?" said Brock and Ash in unison.

Misty kicked Brock in the shins. "That's right," she added sweetly.

"Oh," said Brock, "Right. Me and Misty. Yeah…"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were seated inside the Pokémon Center watching TV. As they watched, they rolled their eyes as the 'Lucky Bombs' commercial came on.

"Lucky Bombs," said the spokesperson charismatically, "They're magically exploding! _Not FDA approved. Eat at your own risk_."

"Nurse Joy," said Officer Jenny, squinting at the man on the television, "That's not the man that was in here yesterday…"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean– you were conned. That was no cereal guy…"

"Oh, no," said Nurse Joy, "Not again… why does this always happen to me?"

Officer Jenny stared at her. "You meet men posing as cereal advertisers often?"

"Of course," said Nurse Joy. "Don't you?"

"Um… no."

"Oh," said Nurse Joy, thoughtfully, "Well, at least you got that tip where his brother was…"

"Yeah," nodded Officer Jenny in agreement, "I sent the troops to Canada, but they haven't found anyone yet… I wonder if---" she trailed off, comprehension drawing in her mind.

"What's wrong?" asked Nurse Joy.

"We were both conned," said Officer Jenny, "There is no Rock. That was Brock!"

Nurse Joy groaned.

"Wait," said Officer Jenny, jumping to her feet, "This is wonderful! I watched him walk home last night! I know exactly where he is!"

Nurse Joy's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really. I need to round up some people…" She jumped up and ran from the pokémon center.

Nurse Joy sighed. "Now what?"

_**Back at the Mansion…**_

"Jessie?" said James, approaching her.

"Yeah?" said Jessie.

"Will you… marry me?"

No response.

"Um… Jessie?"

Jessie looked at him. "Oh, you're serious! But, uh… why?"

James shrugged. "I realized that I don't like May. I like you. And we're old enough to get married, so I figured – what the heck."

Jessie stared at him. "It's kinda sudden."

"I know."

Jessie thought about it. "Well… okay!"

"Here," said James, handing her a ring, "Stole it from a six year old."

"How nice!" said Jessie, admiring the ring. "By the way, I'm glad you're not gay."

"He's not gay?" said Meowth, approaching them.

"Nope," said Jessie, "He's marrying me."

Meowth stared at them. "Do I have to be the flower girl?

"Um… no," said James.

"That's great!" said Meowth.

The rest of the characters were seated in the living room when Team Rocket came running in.

"I'm getting married!" shouted Jessie.

They stared at her.

"To James!" she continued.

They continued to stared.

"You all suck," said Jessie, sitting down as well.

A loud knock was heard at the door.

"The door's open!" shouted Drew.

"You keep the door open and you live in a mansion?" questioned Ash.

"Yeah," said Drew, "What's your point?"

"You could be robbed!" said Ash.

"It's pokémon!"

"Oh, right…"

"Brock!" shouted Nurse Joy as the door flew open, "I have horrible news!"

"Oh, shit!" said Misty, as she and all the other convicts dove behind the furniture.

"Um…" began Brock, "You must be mistaken. I'm Rock!"

"It's okay, Brock," said Nurse Joy, "I figured it out. I'm here to warn all your friends. Officer Jenny's on her way!"

Brock paused. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

Nurse Joy sighed. "Because I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you… and I'd like to go out with you sometime."

"Hey, Misty," said Ash, "Looks like you lost your boyfriend…"

Misty shrugged. "Easy come, easy go."

"So, do you want to go out with me sometime?"

Misty laughed. "Fine. You win. I'll go out with you.

"Excuse me," said Jessie, loudly, "I think we have more pressing matters at hand. Did you not hear the woman? Officer Jenny is on the way!"

"She's here," came a voice from the doorway. "What's going on?" said Officer Jenny, entering the gathering.

She looked around the room. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed, "The missing convicts! I'm placing you all under arrest!"

"Officer Jenny," said Gary, stepping forward, "I'm these kids' lawyer. I have to say, they're innocent."

"Oh, yeah?" snapped Officer Jenny, "Why should I believe that?"

"Settle down," said Gary, "I'll explain. But first, I know just the joke to cheer you up."

Every person in the room groaned.

"No, listen," said Gary, "Why did Mr. Stupid- tiptoe past the medicine cabinet?"

"Why?" said Officer Jenny.

"To get to the other side!" Gary exclaimed.

(Compliments of RAW19. 'Why did Mr. Stupid tiptoe past the medicine cabinet?' 'So he wouldn't wake the sleeping pills!' 'Why did the chicken cross the road?' 'To get to the other side!' Thanks again!)

Officer Jenny cracked up. "To get to the other--- oh my god! That's hilarious!" She doubled over, laughing.

"What just happened?" whispered Misty.

"I think she thought it was funny…" Ash replied.

"But… it wasn't."

Ash shrugged.

"Alright," said Officer Jenny, "Anyone this funny has to be alright. I release all the charges!"

"What?" came the voice of all the convicts…er, ex-convicts.

"You heard me!" she said. "You have to tell me how you come up with those jokes," she added to Gary.

Gary nodded. "Can do."

"Then everyone's free to go!" exclaimed Officer Jenny.

The group smiled. Gary did it. Gary actually did it. Irony of ironies, huh?

Well, our heroes were free… The Jail Break was a success.

The End.

**(I'm bad with endings… sue me!)**

Epilogue

Free from their jail sentence, all the members were able to go on with their life. Even Team Rocket stayed out of jail.

Ash resumed his pokémon training, both Misty and Pikachu at his side. Sorry Advance Shippers!

Drew and May continued their--- coordinating. (I dunno, is that a word?) They worked together, but of course, had to face off on occasion. Drew usually won.

Jessie and James did get married, but they were only twenty, so, ya know, they had to drink grape juice at their wedding. Oh, and Meowth _was _the flower girl.

Max became a super genius. No surprises there, right?

Brock set up a breeding area near the pokémon center so he'd be closer to Nurse Joy.

And Gary, of course, went on tour for comedy, opening for booing crowds all over the world. Officer Jenny went as both his girlfriend and his manager. Yeah, she's kinda old for him… but at least he's not gay!

Well, that's about everyone!

I guess they all lived happily ever after.

**(Yeah… I'm bad with epilogues, too!)**

**Author's Note: Well, that's it! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your thoughts (it was awesome, amazing, unbelievable horribly, ect.). I appreciate it.**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! I had a lot of fun writing this!**

**Look out for me for additional fan fics. I might be writing and AAML fic after this… then probably an Ash+May story just to even the field a bit. Maybe… I won't make any guarantees yet.**

**Anyway, that's all I have for now.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
